Prodigal Children
by Draconc89
Summary: Gambit's children's powers are emerging and they are coming to New York to meet their step mother and others
1. Chapter 1

**Prodigal Son**

Being the son of the devil is not easy. Life throws you curve balls from being raised by thieves and I have no clue of my mother's identity but I know that numerous people want me dead and would happily enjoy spilling my blood as I slept. The assassination attempts were numerous but they had never been very successful. I just met my father last night and all the devil eyed man had been doing was preaching patients and for me to stay as calm as possible. He was currently helping me pack for our exile from the city they love and our mutual birthplace.

It was the acumination of a long thirteen years that happened to be my life. From the day I could crawl I entered into a strict family schooling of how to be stealthy and steal anything and everything I desired and my grandfather Jean-Luc was never a kind tutor. My father was never there to help since he was thrown out of the city and sent away from the Big Easy. I heard from my aunts that the white devil went north and he married and forgot all about me. The Thieves Guild raised me all my life. It was the only way I knew how to live now. Tante Mattie and Tante Mercy tended to whatever wounds I received in my training to be a master thief and it was nearly complete. I was, and I guess I am, one test away from a master's mark. I studied my craft very well and became the best child thief money could buy for those that could afford my prices. I have always had a simple goal in my life to impress my instructors and surpass my father's achievements. It was often said how I was the second coming of my father and would be unstoppable once I got my powers especially after blowing all of my father's records out of the water without really trying but I guess that I had nine years of training on him. I just wish I could take my test already but that has had to wait for the last year as I cleared off my bookings of heist and the celebration of my thirteenth birthday which was why I was sitting at a little jazz restaurant in the French quarter.

My Tante Mattie always insisted I took off training and jobs for my birthday. I found no point in it my life was the guild and that is all it ever would be but I learned not to fight anything she set her mind to. It may have not been guild law to do as Mattie said but it was well known that it is never a good idea to go against any of her feelings. I hated it every time she dragged me out in public. I wore a pair of shades at all times though to help avoid the stares of the normal people. Cool looking dark blue to help hide my demonic eyes. They are baby blue cold as ice never showing any emotion on them but their backdrop is pure black sclera my pitiful inheritance and reminder from my father. My eyes were always an embarrassment for me. I have had to deal with dirty looks. My hair is a light auburn just a bit darker than strawberry blonde almost as if a light brunette dyed her hair with a little red. I am a little bit above average height for my age.

My eyes did come in handy at times even though they drew allot of attention if they were exposed. The LeBeau family quickly discovered that my eyes were very sensitive to light hence why they started my wearing of sunglasses at an early age. Shortly into my training we learned that my eyes could pick up a wider spectrum than most eyes. I could easily see in inferred wavelengths making it easy to dodge around most laser security grids and laser scopes, which is why I was more than a little nervous sitting outside the restaurant with my Tante.

"Tante can we either go back inside or preferably go home." I pleaded with the ancient woman eating across from me as I kept twitching out of the way of the laser. I learned fast to avoid all lasers because they meant death for a thief wither from an assassin's gun or from a security sweep. Any laser I see I made a twitch out of the way, that is what I get for being trained as a thief all my life, paranoia.

"Nonsense childe there is no danger." She said as if she did not know what my dodging around was indicating. "Now eat up before I whack you over the head and take your sunglasses." Even with her confidence I was still on edge and kept twitching around the laser, but I started to eat as I avoided the sighting device. Tante's face showed that she was growing impatient with my wiggling but I kept moving about to avoid the little red dot. After a few more moments she snapped. "Trystan if ya don't stop squirming dis instant, so help me dieu, garcon I am goin have ta paddle ya right here and now." Tante threatened causing me to freeze momentarily before we heard a girl's laugh.

"Mama, watch dis I can make de stupid garcon dief dance." We heard the little girl say before I instinctively dodged out of the way as another laser sight came to my center mass. The spawn of the devil started to giggle again and I was getting angrier. My hands started itching like crazy.

"Belle, you need to control dat petite fille, or shall I do it fer ya." Moi tante Mattie said in a frosty and yet calm tone that sent shivers down my spine and into my itchy hands. I could not help it. Tante Mattie is one scary old lady even when her furry is not directed towards moi.

"Vous dare ta." The blond woman started to say but she could say more tante interrupted her. She went from being cold to fiery in an instant and it scared me to death.

"Oui, I protect all those in moi care as long as I can and dey needs it even if dey doesn't know it. Do you understand moi Belladonna Boudreaux?" Mattie ranted at the blonde woman without remorse. The woman whom I realized must have been named Belladonna Boudreaux, but Belladonna Boudreaux is the daughter of the Assassin's Guild leader, Marius Boudreaux. Both women were glaring at each other until Belle looked at me directly more specifically my hands making a very quick inhale of air as if to scream. Her face suddenly showed shock and fear. Tante's eyes followed Belle's line of sight and she took action quickly issuing orders to moi and the princess of assassins. "Child look at moi." She said softly to me. "Bella call ton pere and Jean-Luc as well as Rems."

I followed my aunt's orders without question as was my nature after she raised me properly, but this woman assassin did not follow the main rule of the LeBeau family. Never if you value your life, never ignore Mattie Baptiste. "I ain't callin him I refuse to talk to him." Her accent was thick as hell as if she were stressed. I watched in horror as my tante rounded on the blonde woman.

Mattie went off like a cannon and it scared me worse than my eyes scared most people. "Did I stutter to you princess?" She fumed. "Non, don't answer dat. I know dat I did not stutter, but I do know dat I told ya ta call da boy's grand pere and his pere now you are going to do it or I am going to have to spank your behind all de way back ta da guild seat." Her rage was so vivid it cowered in fear as my hands started to itch and burn. "I am not asking you to call dat boy. I am telling you to call that boy dat you sent away, because your idiot frère being de jealous and a bit creepy garcon he was challenged him to a fight and lost son life in de process. As a result your family und his together sent him away unjustly thirteen and a half years ago. Now dat de kids are coming o' age und dey powers are goin be coming out, und I already know about de femme's eyes. Now do as I say and contact dem dis instant." Tante Mattie said detrimentally.

"She may not end up an f." The blonde started to argue back at her. I found it almost comical that this assassin princess was still trying to argue with Tante. The little girl was steered into the seat across from me. The blonde sat down to my left with Tante Mattie to my right.

"Don't ya even dink about finishing dat sentence. I know for a fact dat she will end up like her pere and her frère." Mattie said venomously. I took this time while Belladonna was arguing to study the blonde across from me. She was watching me and when our eyes met they went down.

Our eyes landed on my hands and we both had our eyes go wide like dinner plates and I will deny until the day that I die that my voice went sky high. "Merde!" We swore at the same time only to receive dual smacks each.

"Don't swear." "Don't swear in front of mon babe." Tante and Bella said in unison.

"Tante, why are mon gloves glowing?" I asked in a very shaky voice trying to calm down but it was not working at all. "Dey is starting to burn." I said as panic started to truly set in.

"Mama he is a no good freak just like de rapist Le Diable Blanc." The girl screamed only getting me angrier and even more panicked.

"Shush, child he is just special." Tante explained in a calming voice. Belladonna stood and placed a hand on the girls shoulder.

"We are going to go now and give ya time ta calm de boy down." Bella said as she went to get her daughter to stand up and walk away. A growl and a glare from Tante caused her to sit back down and pull out her phone and calling a number on her speed dial. Belladonna gave her daughter a cold look. "Pere I need you to call Jean-Luc and tell him to come ta de restaurant dat Leonie likes." She paused and listened to the person on the other end of the line which I assumed to be her father Marius Boudreaux. "Non, nothing is wrong with her. She is fine pere, de problem is with Rems garcon." Marius gave a reply that made her roll her eyes. "Of course I am talking about Virgil." Her father apparently made another comment about my father. "No I have not called him. I don't want to talk to that stupid thief. He got his little slutty river rat up north." She ranted over the phone to her father before she abruptly hung up the phone in an instant. "Pere is going to call Jean-Luc and get him here. We are leaving it up to him whether he calls de boy's father down here or not. Now how do we stop dis boy from blowing up dis whole place. We Boudreauxs kind of like dis place." As she said this I realized that I felt my hands were starting to sting quite a bit and it hurt.

"Virgil take de gloves off and throw them into the canal." Tante ordered and on instinct I did as Tante told me and threw my gloves into the canal as fast as my nimble fingers could move and shortly after that we heard an explosion and were soaked by spray. The explosion knocked us to the ground. Tante was up quicker than an old woman should. She grabbed my wrist and yanked me towards the car. "Belladonna bring dat girl and come with moi."

Bella scoffed at her. "Why should I do that." She said coldly towards Tante.

Tante gave her a cold look over her shoulder. "So dat de girl can get ta know her family and find peace." She scowled the blonde. Both blondes gave Tante an angry look but followed along without farther complaint as we moved towards the car away from the growing crowd that was looking for the source of the explosion. "Call your father back and tell him that we are going to Remy's safe house. The blonde sighed but seemed to do as she was told. I guess she finally figured out that she could not win an argument with Mattie. Tante did not give me a choice but to follow along with her obediently. She had a death grip on my upper arm and pulled me alog telling me to keep my eyes closed out of instinct. My hands felt like they were coated in pins and needles it was not exactly painful but it was not comfortable. In fact it felt annoying as hell, it was like an itch that would not go away. "Keep your hands in front of ya and does lovely eyes closed." She said as she guided me into a room "Now Bella are dey on their way?" She said in her sweetest voice, which ment Tante was about to grab her wooden spoon and beat you to death with it until you gave in to whatever she said or die in the process.

That was the last thing I heard before I felt a pinch in my neck and woke up to my father packing my bags for me.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I am sorry for the delay being a fulltime student and working fulltime has cut down on my time to transcribe my ideas from my head to paper and then paper to digital copies.**

Chapter 2

When I came to I was groggy and could not place where I was right away it did not help that I found myself staring into the eyes of the devil. Not the easiest way to wake up especially when starts to speak. "Hello petite, Remy is yer pere and he along wid the rest of the house needs you to stay calm and have some patients. We shall be getting out of here in the morning and headed someplace safe where ya can learn ta control yer powers." The man claimed to be my father. He spoke in a beat down and worn out voice.

I could not withhold my burst of anger and rage that I released from me at that precise moment. "What the bloody hell are you talking about?" I demanded of the man kneeling over me.

"There is a school up north that can help you learn to harness your powers even control them hopefully." He said as he pulled out a suitcase and started packing it as though his life depended on his speed at the task. "They won't guarantee anything except to try and help you. Now give me a hand with packing this stuff or else your mother may change her mind before you are ready to leave." He said as he continued to put all my belongings into the lone case. "You are not an only child mon Filis."

I could not hold back my anger at this rambling any longer. "Would you slow down for one minute and explain to me what the hell you are going on about?" I vented at the fool who stopped and looked at me confused by my outburst.

"I am your father." The former prince said but did not get out anything else as I decided to cut him off.

"I already know that you fool and deserter. It is overly obvious that I am your child." I ranted off at the person who sired me. My fraternal heritage was a very sensitive subject for me.

He let out a sigh before continuing to speak. "I can see dat it is blatant for me to be yer pere but yer mere left a mark on yer eyes similar ta how I did yer sister from what Tante tells me. You are not an only child." He explained as if trying to calm a scared animal. "They will be here tomorrow morning. You and yer sister are ta come wid Remy up to stay and learn ta control yer powers. So we need to get you packed so that we can go when they show up and so that we will have time to complete yer tilling tonight." His rambling continued on and on about nothing important. I was too stunned to say anything in return. "Yer mere did not even have de decency ta tell Remy about y'all being born. It took both yer grand Peres calling Remy fer me to believe it and come back down here." He continued to pack my belongings into the lone suitcase as if there was no greater purpose for him than to do that with occasionally looking my way. "You are going to have to try and relax or we will have to blindfold you for everyone's protection."

I tried to do as he suggested but it felt forced just like his calm attitude. The feeling was coming from him but not showing his true feeling yet I did not know how that was. "Here catch." He said tossing a deck of cards at me. "Keep them handy at all times. They will hold off your boredom and they are very useful as weapons. Also they happen to be very cheap." He explained to me.

It was then that I realized where we were and it startled me. My father continued to pile everything he could into my simple suitcase. My breathing became erratic as I thought of the scowling I was about to receive from Tante Mattie and Tante Mercy. I knew they were going to tan my hide. The bed started to glow bright neon blue. The stinging in my hands was not helping me remain calm. "Remy what is going on? Why am I here?" I asked as panic started to get to me.

He looked up and started to walk over to me slowly. It was one of the scariest things that I had seen in a long time. My hands were on fire as he approached me. "Your Tante brought you back here after you were sedated." He explained as he came and sat beside me on the bed. The glow started to fade as he laid his hand on the bed, but even with his facial control, I could tell that he was in pain. "Here, put this on." He said as he held out a blindfold to me. "Now I need you to do me a favor petite and stay calm."

I nodded and put the blindfold on before asking him a question that was starting to bug me. "Why do you keep telling me to remain calm?" In response, I heard him chuckle.

"Désolé, but if you do not stay calm you may end up blowing a new hole in the house." He explained seriously. I was fearful of what that meant. "You are a little too much like moi." He explained to me taking a breath before continuing to talk to me. "The power we hold can open many doors with the right touch, but control will be a hard fought success before you feel it unless you get away from moi and make de same mistakes dat I have made. Den de pain will be less physical and rest deeper." Remy explained to me as he stood up from the bed. "Now, do you have a coat?" He inquired of me.

"Non, Grand Pere was going to take me to get one after Mon tiling." I replied in the direction his voice came from.

"That is being moved up to tonight and the timing will be limited to only a few hours if that much at all. I am going to be proctoring your tilling it will be a simple in and out job with you wearing a power inhibitor to restrict your explosive potential."

"You used your powers on plenty of heist. So why can't I use my powers on dis job?" I demanded of my father.

He smirked at me before responding. "I never had dem for my tilling. I nearly blew up de kitchen a week later." He seemed to laugh at the thought of his past. "Now, enough with reminiscing about the past. We need to get you packed so that way we can leave in the morning mon fils."

"Why so that you can haul me away to the freezing weather of the North with your cold hearted bride?" I asked and demanded of him. "I would rather let the rippers get at me."

He released a sigh. "Virgil Trystan LeBeau, I never want to hear you say that ever again do you understand me?"

"I never wanted to ever meet you, you stupid piece of junk. Do you have any idea the trouble your reputation is around here has caused me? Le Diablo Blanc the rapist who ran off to the north once the police started to circle around and close in on him, but lucky for me the LeBeau family found me and brought me in to the fold where I belong. You were too busy getting your groove on that you did not even pay enough attention to your standing in the guild and because of your actions causing such a black eye to the family I have had to work very hard to set my reputation apart from yours. The prince who was banished and had to run off to the north to find a cheap whore that would look at him more than once and not cringe in fear, because you were always too busy hitting on anything that at one point may have worn a skirt to have any honor." I could not hope to contain my anger here I sat one of the greatest child thieves to ever live already in full possession of the skills that would set me apart and notate me as a master of my craft and with the gifted fingers that no lock ever stood a chance against me. I was a tilling away from my master's mark because of all the military secrets I had obtained over the years and the armaments that I had disabled for the fun of it leaving behind a jack of diamonds at every crime. It was a little bit much but hey, I saved them for that specific purpose always making sure my print was on the card only and making sure that it never got anywhere else. "I will never be a pet lap dog for you to use like Jean-Luc wanted you to be for him." I ranted at him feeling a burning sensation in my hands.

"Petite you need to calm down before you go and blow a new hole in this house." He said in a pained and strained voice as if my words could wound him a beast and lowlife trying to appear as a human.

The next thing I knew I went from being angry at the trash in my room to fearing for my life. The door smashed open and I heard the voice that even the devils fear. "Virgil Trystan LeBeau, calm down this instant and stop making such a fuss child or I will grab out my wooden spoon and make sure you can't sit until there is snow on the ground. As for you Remy Etienne LeBeau, get your butt back to packing so that you all can go out tonight and be ready to get on the plane. Oh, and make sure you are ready his sister and mother will be here first thing in the morning to go with you to the plane." Tante Mercy said in a cold voice as she stormed into the room. "Now Trystan you are coming down to have some dinner before you boys go off to have your fun tonight."

"Mercy it is not as if I am taking him to a club it will be a job." The fool said to my aunt as if he could defend himself from a woman's wrath without running.

Her reply came quick and terse. "I have known enough of you LeBeau boys to know that clubs are distractions for you lot, and sex is nothing but a small joy. None of you ever have any true fun unless you are breaking the law by stealing and the riskier the job the more fun you have." I could not help but smirk because she did describe my actions to a tee.

"Then maybe you should have not gone and married one of us if you knew that." Gambit said with a smirk evident in his voice.

"Henri is a might better man then you Gambit. Now, l'demond blanc get your butt out of that bed so that Mattie can fuss over you before you get ready and Jean-Luc has to talk to you." She said sternly before her attention returned to the man who's sperm led to my birth. "Those clothes ain't gonna fold them themselves."

I got up and walked to the door. "Mon dieu, you sound more like Tante Mattie each day." I mumbled dejectedly just before Tante Mercy smacked me in the back of the head.

"Watch your mouth Virgil." She said leading the way towards the kitchen. I could hear my father grumble something about southern women but it was too low for me to hear properly. I had a slightly disconcerting feeling as I followed my aunt through the mansion. I could somehow feel where everything was. I knew the layout of the house by heart but this was something different it was as if everything had its own signature and I could feel things that I never could before.

I kept quiet about my thoughts and this feeling as I moved through the only place I had ever called home in the wake of one of the women that raised me to be the proud little thief that I was today. Moving around while blindfolded was unfortunately not a new experience for me as it had been part of my training for years. Jean-Luc was a good but strict taskmaster and trainer. His son my uncle Henri never took too well to being a hand on thief but he was one of the guilds best minds and always pushed me to the edge of my abilities with his training ideas added to my grandfather's own. They had me running drills over that I completed previously but with the addition of blindfolds and darkness. They even felt it would be a good idea to have me wear one weeks on end occasionally. The old men of the guild wee relentless taskmasters but if tonight went well then it would all be worth it with my master's mark especially with the support that I have from the other guildhalls that report to us in New Orleans.

Rest was never a common theme for my childhood but my skills as the unopposed best kleptomaniac child on the planet had benefits. Both Interpol and the FBI wanted to use me as an excuse for surveillance of children. I did not mind the video they had of me. It only let them know a child had stolen some priceless works and secrets that were a little embracing for them. It is not my fault that they did not have more than three hard copies of the case file I wanted and deleted all the digital versions in existence. In my defense, Cezanne and Pissarro's works looked better adorning the guild seats. I made sure that at least one painting from each artist was present in all of the guildhalls I had been to and even moved some from one hall to another. That is the reason why after my tilling I shall take the award as a master of my craft and the youngest to do so in history. Mattie placed a decent size meal of eggs and sausage before me once Mercy had instructed me to sit in my seat and I ate it all up like man that had not had anything to eat in days. Jan-Luc came into the kitchen as I finished eating. "Now that you have ate something and won't fall out on the job go suit up. I put your uniform in the bathroom off my office." I followed the Patriarch's orders without hesitation.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

My uniform had a full face mask that matched the black and navy body suit. The nave ascents where keenly placed and made me look good. The stealth abilities honed into my mind from childhood coupled with the suits technology made it so that I was undetectable to most security personnel and electronic devices. The visual dampeners in it were unparalleled even among the guild. Once I was suited up and stashed my pair of tonfa along my belt I was ready to head out.

I snuck out of the bathroom into the air vents that went through the house for training purposes. The ducts were all of the size of corporate buildings or military installations. I always enjoyed going through them once I was in uniform. I had an alternative motive for taking the vents besides the fun of it though; Jean-Luc was meeting with a delegation of rippers. I found my father waiting for me in the backyard.

Once I got to the backyard my father was there with a boat tied off at the pier. I boarded the boat quickly followed by my father we cast off silently. My father started to brief me as we went. "As you know tonight will be an official test and it will require you to get into the most dangerous house for you to break into in the city." He explained to me patiently. I nodded my understanding but I knew not to speak during a briefing from a master even one with as poor standing as Remy LeBeau. "Your target will be the knife of the heiress of the Assassin's guild. It is located in the safe off the study behind the desk of the guild leader. You only have three hours from the time I drop you off to be back in the boat." He continued to tell me about the mission as I rechecked my equipment for a silent stealthy break in and get out safely.

We stopped a little over a mile away from the seat of the Assassin Guild. "I will be back within two hours so relax and keep the engine primed." I said calmly. I hopped from one branch to another quickly and quietly moving without being seen or heard was something I prided myself on. I was at the house within thirty minutes of leaving the boat. I quickly climbed the side of the house to the only window without a lock it was an oversight by the family that owned the house. Over the years I have made use of this window to torment Belladonna's daughter. The security here had become lax and I exploited it often. I mean to me they may have rolled out the welcome mat as if they wanted me to come in and take the things they owned. Before tonight I never took anything from them because it was one of the rules set down in the peace treaty that I agreed with. Thieves will not steal from assassins as long as assassins do not kill thieves. It was an arrangement that suited my taste just fine especially with a certain cosmic being that wanted me as the next head of the thieves' guild since my father could no longer fill the role. I focused on my task and climbed into the house. I knew that this was one of the rooms with no security and that there were no cameras in the house because they required people to watch and could not be automated. I was thankful that the new suits that absorbed thermal and audio signals. It was perfect for beating motion and thermal detectors something that made every thief worth their snuff happy but also board out of their minds on heists. It took a ton of skill out of the art of thieving.

I used the suit to climb the walls and crawl along the roof. Avoiding the patrols was simple as stopping and controlling my breathing while I went. I was fully alert and on guard. I would not let my mind wander from my task at hand. My target for breaking in here was on the ground floor I knew how to handle the situation. I used the walls and roof to slowly climb around the mansion. It was a simple matter to get close to my target. From my previous escapades here I knew that the new renovations to this place meant more floor sensors than I wanted to deal with. Using the tried and true minimum three points' method to move along the walls roof and rails of the staircase I made it to the door of the office that housed the vault inside. I checked for light coming from inside the study upon seeing none I opened the door. I was thankful that it had been cleaning day and the hinges made no noise at all.

My picks were faster than anyone else in the guild to the leader's knowledge. My quick scan of the room revealed a little girl about my age sleeping on the couch in front of the master assassin's desk. I had to resist the urge to laugh as I was going to steal her mother's knife from right under her nose. I went to the picture that hid the vault door and released it to swing open reveling the easiest door in the house for me to crack. All new vaults that are produced are embedded with a secret code that opens the door but left the other security on. My full eight digit birthday opened the door every time and it left only the trace of a normal opening. I knew full well the pattern that the laser grid would be displaying. It was quite useful that a member of the family was in charge of making the programming for the high-end safes. He never made it too easy for us but he did save time for us. The fact that it never made sound when it opened was helpful in keeping the annoyance from waking up. I squirmed and flipped through the prism of lasers in the vault landing lightly in front of my target an ornate display case. The little lock gave me no trouble at all. I was watching for any extra traps or sensors as I opened the case. I removed the knife along with the Assassin Guild history book. I made sure the jack of diamonds, my own personal thieving mark, took the place of the knife I stole along with an expense report for the book.

Jean-Luc always wanted more information on the history especially if it related to the guilds. This book in particular was one that he had never been able to see. Both he and I loved history books so when I did a job I would keep an eye out for them. I silently ghosted my way back out of the vault relocking it as if it has never been opened tonight. I noticed that the annoyance actually looked peaceful and almost angelic. Grabbing a blanket I tucked in the little terror before I left the mansion the same way I came in. "Sleep well petite princesse mignonne démon." I made my way back to the extraction point. I silently climbed into the boat where the lazy fool waited for me playing solitaire of all things. "Oui, old man can you get dis boat on de move so dat I can get some sleep sometime before I have to make my way with you to the frozen wastes of the north." I said as I sat down on the bench of the skiff without making any other noise.

He looked up letting out a sigh as he picked up his cards. "You got it?" He asked as he tapped out the ash from his cigarette on the side of the boat.

I scowled at him even deeper. "I am considering giving it to de patriarch bloody if you don't hurry up you may end up seeing another boat man yourself pops, so to avoid that fate let's get going." I hissed becoming increasingly angry with the man whose seed brought me into this world. He made his way back to the helm of the boat before he started to steer the craft back to the LeBeau estate and the future of cold in the north with my strange family. We arrived back at the guild seat fairly quickly. I took off right away headed straight for the office of Jean-Luc to give my report and then get to bed. As I neared the door Henri was coming out of the study he stopped and motioned me to wait before he went back into le bureau du grand-père. My formerly absentee father came up and stood beside me as we waited to be called in to see the head of the Thieves' guild. It was only moments before Henri came out and waved us into the study.

I of course was the only one in the room who had not yet received their master's mark and as such was required to bow and wait for a signal from the patriarch before I could rise. I did as was customary for all thieves and those that had not yet been recognized as a member of a guild. My father merely nodded to his father seeing as even though he was officially not allowed on guild sanctioned jobs he was still a master thief. A frown adorned the leader's face as he addressed his son. "I see you have finally met our rising star in the family, Rems." I instinctually stiffened up upon hearing the firm yet casual tone of me grandfather.

"Oui, it only took him twenty minutes for him to get in and get out of the place. He was completely undetected by anyone else leaving no trace." The devil explained to his father in a monotone voice.

He nodded and sat back. "Very well then has everything been packed for your trip?" The old man asked the devil making me cringe as I remained bowed.

"Oui, everything is in de car but de boy's suit and a change of clothes." The Cajun Casanova replied casually to our guild master.

"That is good to hear once we are finished with the ceremony here take it and pack it away in the car that will take you to the airport. The jet will be standing by in the morning to take you out of the city." Jean-Luc explained to his son before he turned to me and his tone lightens considerably. "You who would claim to be a thief rise and show me what you have brought to display your skill and mastery." The head of the guild of thieves declared in a light yet formal tone. I rose from my bow before approaching the desk.

I set both the tome and the blade that I had pilfered from the Assassin's stronghold onto the dark polished wood surface. I come to you with the knife of the Assassin princess as requested but this book of the history and prophecies of the assassin's guild. Both items come from their vault inside the guild seat of the assassins. The vault was located behind their patriarch's desk." I said in form with the rite of tilling.

A smile crossed my grandfather's face briefly before his expression returned to the formal facade that was required for the time being. "Who told you to take such a tome?" He asked once his mask of leadership was in place.

"No one ordered me to remove it from their keeping. I desired to gleam knowledge from it and felt that you the head of all thieves would appreciate the gesture and enjoy perusing its pages." I defended myself in a formal manner. "As is custom I left an invoice for the item not requested by a client and made certain my own mark was left for the item that I was sent in for along with advice on upgrading their security."

Both of Jean-Luc's sons chuckled at my response. They were silenced with one look from their father though. "You have performed well and are hereby recognized as an official member of the guild of thieves. Moreover in recognition for your constant performance and skills I award you the rank of Master thief. Remove your shirt and be prepared to receive your reward." I did as he instructed me to do and unzipped my uniform revealing my bare chest. Jean-Luc approached me with my own mark on a branding iron with a razor edge and silver coating that was garneted to leave the mark on my skin permanently marking me as a master thief. The brand was a J beside a fleur de lis inside and a diamond. "You must remember to keep your skills sharp and stay in touch with the guild. The New York chapter will be expecting you to make contact with them shortly after you arrive seeing as how every master should be polite enough to say hello to their host upon arrival." I nodded my acceptance of the leader's statement as I did not yet trust myself to speak from the searing pain that still resided on the left side of my chest just above my heart.

My father had to ruin the moment by interrupting. "He will be too busy to perform anymore jobs since he still needs to learn to control his gifts." My anger flared up surpassing the pain I felt.

Raged freed my tongue to speak. "I will seek him out shortly after I arrive in his jurisdiction." I spoke calmly to Jean-Luc preventing an argument from elevating between all of us I continued to speak. "Now Master LeBeau may I be excused, I require some rest before my journey with the outcast to see his home and learn what others may teach me." I somehow kept the pain out of my voice as I spoke.

Jean-Luc waved me out of his office. I quickly left but lingered at the door long enough to hear my father being addressed by the leader of all thieves. "The council has agreed with your request and will allow you to take both of your children north to be trained in the use of their powers. Leonie's training will be postponed indefinitely until she has control then she will have the choice of remaining on her path to become an assassin or she may turn and become a thief as her brother is. His path however is already set before him. Virgil shall continue to be viewed and honored as a master thief because that is what he wishes." Jean-Luc explained to both his sons.

My father's reply was firm. "I will help them both and show them that there is life beyond the guilds."

"You may show them that but to keep the peace they are to at the very least be trained and become members of a guild that will satisfy the council. If they choose to they will never have to perform any work for any guild once they are both members." My uncle explained as they neared the door I took off silently making my way up to my room and changed into the traveling clothes set out for me after bandaging my chest then I fell into bed and proceeded to pass into the world of dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Remember child New Orleans never forgets but She will forgive." I heard Tante Mattie mutter as she stroked my hair out of my face. "I know you ain't sleeping child so listen close you take care of your sister while you up there and make sure you do your chores." I simply nodded my head in response to her statement. "Now you need to get up so you can leave."

I got up running a hand through my hair and followed her down to the kitchen and hopped up on the counter rubbing my chest yawning as she started to make breakfast for me. "Why are we leaving so early I had a late night as it was?" I fused to Tante Mattie as my feet swung below me.

The wooden spoon of death and fear was suddenly in my face. "You stop complaining this instant. Now get down and eat while I go get Remy you two have to get to the air port to meet your sister and mother formally before you your sister and Remy go north." I sat stunned in silence for a moment before I did as she instructed me and hopped down to the table.

I ate silently as my mind was running rampant. Tante knew my mother and I had a sister. What was going on? I hear Jean-Luc Talking with his sons but now I come to find out my mother is known to the grandmotherly figure that has been there for my entire life. I ate and followed my fellow thieves to the car. We went to the air port straight into the air field. There was another car parked beside the small private jet we had for trips or jobs as need dictated. I recognized that it was assassins were the ones that happened to be waiting for and loading the plane with magenta luggage. I reluctantly climbed out of the car into the morning son rubbing my mark as it still stung some making me slightly uncomfortable and the bandages could use changing.

We made our way to the waiting Assassins and silently started to load my luggage into the plane. The guild leaders and their children were speaking as the other Thieves and I loaded my stuff as the little princess watched us from sitting a little ways off. I was not too proud that I did not help load my few belongings into the jet for my exile from the beautiful city that shall never forget. I saw Jean-Luc chuckle and hand over the knife and book I liberated the night before. Once everything was loaded on the plane the guild leaders approached us with matching smirks on their face which did nothing to make me relax. "I see you two are getting along reasonably well." Jean-Luc said as he and the assassin leader approached us.

Marius Boudreaux chuckled "I find it surprising that somehow when we arrived home last night none of our sensors were tripped and the friendly ghost had tucked a blanket around my granddaughter even though you two have always had disputes in public and you taunt her on your normal visits to my home." He said softly so only I could hear.

The princess could not stay silent at her grandfather's prodding even if she could not hear it. "I still don't understand why I have to go with these thieves. Mommy could teach me how to control my powers. They just are like hers after all even if they are a different color." Leonie fused to her grandfather.

I was getting tired of this fast and was growing cranky with her stuck up attitude. I did not want to go with these people away from my home. All I wanted was to be the greatest thief the world has ever seen. I wanted to grab the plane's wing and blow it to hell right then, but that was not a feasible option for me. I knew that in order to farther my goals I would need to bide my time and wait until I had control over my powers so that I could take the title my father held for so long and was known as by every major law enforcement agency the world over. At least my suit would be with me. It was a fine suit made by one Mr. Potter a really good tailor from New York.

Marius Boudreaux stepped up and pulled Leonie to his side. "You know that you must go up to New York. You need to train so that my home does not get anymore holes blown into the side of the mansion. Another point to remember is that we in both guilds stress one thing above all others and that is the importance of family over everything else and you along with your brother over there are going to be the glue that holds the guilds together in our renewed effort at peace. The war between we the Boudreaux family and the LeBeau family has gone on for far too long and both our families and their supporters are tired of this fighting. To make a better future for crime across the world we must embrace our extended family. Thanks to a previous attempt to unify ourselves we are now all family through the two of you and we are going to enforce that bond and to keep the two of you safe you must spend time with your immediate family. For you that family is Remy LeBeau and Virgil Trystan LeBeau master thieves of their guild along with one Mrs. Anna Marie LeBeau a Mississippi River rat for a step mother and seeing as Gambit is no longer banned from this city in accordance with his newly reestablished rights as a father it would do well to get along with your new family. The two of you will be studying in New York and taking vacations down here. I look forward to seeing you both at my Thanksgiving table since from now on when you return to this beautiful city you both shall be staying at the Boudreaux estate." The last few bits of his speech he made sure to include me as he put his hand on my shoulder and made eye contact with me and my apparent sister. "Virgil I hope you will one day recognize me as your grandfather since you did inherit my family's eyes."

My only reply was to nod acceptance of his words for I knew in my heart that my eyes did indeed look like those of the Boudreaux family. After Marius' little speech with his granddaughter we; Remy, Leonie, and I, boarded the private jet that would take us up to New York. The flight was fairly silent with all of us absorbed in our own thoughts. It was a lot to take in for me at least. The fact that the princesse démon was my twin sister is a lot of weight on my mind. The girl was third in line for the throne of the assassins but then again I was also third or fourth in line to take over the patriarchal rule of the thieves. I did not even move from my seat I just fiddled with a deck of cards the whole time playing game after game of solitaire. The flight went quickly enough from my point of view but then again the private jet was easily able to maintain just below the speed of sound. I slept some of the way but not much. We arrived in New York after only a few hours and were met at the gate by a woman with two-toned hair along with a girl a few years younger than Leonie and me. The girl had the same white striped hair as her mother. I adjusted my sunglasses out of habit as I always did when I met new people.

The woman smiled when she saw us before flying towards us and pulling Remy into a hug."I missed you Rems and you know that I ain't happy whenever you go away on those jobs of yours. Especially this one with you going down to New Orleans without even telling me why except your father demanded you to get down there and to find you returning on one of his jets with two kids in toe with you. You better start explaining thing swamp rat before I call Logan and let him gut you from kidnapping two helpless kids." The more she spoke the thicker her accent that was clearly from the south but not the bayou came out and it was clear she had a short fuse or was possibly bipolar.

She had let go of the man who donated sperm to fertilize the eggs that become us the New Orleans Demon Twins as we will most likely be called if we came stand to be around each other with our strange eyes. Leonie's having our father's burning red irises and I inheriting his black sclera with the frozen cold blue from the Boudreaux family. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at these crazy people who would obviously be the ones I was living with for the foreseeable future. The little girl chooses that moment to spare the devil from his wife's wrath momentarily. "Daddy, why are they wearing sunglasses when it is not that bright outside today?"

The devil started rubbing the back of his head nervously only to receive a smack from his southern bride. "Stop avoiding Bekka's question. Tell us why you brought those two up here and be quick about it you good for nothing Cajun thief." She was a violent as I figured she would be if she could deal with the deadbeat.

Remy cleared his throat and looked at them before he crouched in front of the girl. "Well you know how I was thankful that you took after your mother in looks?" He asked her softly to which she replies with a nod. "That is because I feared you would have to hide your eyes from the entire world like these two do. Virgil why not come over here, and show your eyes to mon fillette here." He said the last part looking at me.

"Come on petite princesse mignonne démon if I have to go through this then you can do that as well." I said dragging her along with me to deal with the embarrassment of exposure that we had to face every time we met someone new. Once we arrived to face the little girl. "On three mon sœur; un, deux, trois." Once I said three the two of us pulled our glasses off at the same time exposing our unique eyes to the one that we were supposed to be family with.

Their looks of astonishment were quite impressive and not unusual. I hated the looks of fear that quickly followed after the astonishment. I kept waiting for their looks to change to the hatred that I despised from the bottom of my heart. I would not stand for it ever seeing that look like I was trash to be looked down upon.

The look of disgust never came. Their interest only intensified. "Daddy his eyes are like yours and she has the same eye color as you." I was not sure how to react to honest interest in my eye coloration. It was weird to say the least and this was not going to be easy to deal with.

A deadly cold voice came from the bride of the devil. "Swamp rat, you have some explaining to do."


	5. Characters

Characters

**AN: These are the characters I plan o using in the story not all of them are going to be on the side of angels either.**

**LeBeau**

Virgil Trystan LeBeau- Gambit and Bella- Omega, Total Kinetic Control, and Hypnotic Charm

Leonie Boudreaux- Gambit and Bella- Plasma Blast and Empathy

Rebekka/Ray/Bekka LeBeau- Gambit and Rouge- Absorption, strength, flight, and invulnerability

**Summers/Grey**

Rachel Summers- Omega, Pluripotent Echopraxia

Nathan Summers- Telepathy and Telekinesis

**Allerdyce/Maximoff**

Tommy- pyro kinesis

**Alvers/Pryde**

Danny- Geokinesis, and Phasing

**Drake/Lee**

Rico- colorful Cryokinesis

**Shefton/Wagner**

Raven- Blue fur yellow eyes- Teleportation and shapeshifting

**Rasputin/Smith**

Peter- Metal form with explosive punches

**Summers/Howlett**

Rina- Healing factor, acute senses, and energy claws

**Creed/Darkholm**

Hudson Creed- Similar Appearance to his father- Regenerative healing

**Munroe**

Becka- Cat eyes, retractable fangs and claws- Weather manipulation

**Gunthrie**

Joshua- Cannonball's younger brother- Red wings on his back- Healing factor, Vocal Manipulation

**Noriko Ashida**

Electric Absorbtion, Lightning blast, Superhuman Speed

**Joshua Foley**

Omega, Biokinesis, Golden skin


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: I have finally made it back into an X-Men Evolution mood and I am able to give a little focus to continue the story of the next generation of X-Men. I lost internet after I posted the characters that I wanted to introduce to you all. So I continued to work on this one chapter sorry if it is a little on the long side.**

**Chapter 5**

My father stepped back very quickly away from his wife. "Well mon river rat please calm down I only met them yesterday. I already told you about their mother Bella." He continued to back away from his bride as if she were the scariest thing in the world. I was trying hard not to laugh at the former Ragin Cajun.

My twin sister was not so successful and started to laugh. Her reaction broke me down but for a different reason than my sister. "You left momma for this angry river rat." She said with such passion and humor in-between laughs that it went nearly unnoticed.

Unfortunately, for Leonie, both Gambit and his wife noticed what she said. "What was that you little southern girl with no tact?" The stripped haired woman asked with anger in her eyes.

My father and I both acted on an instinct that was with us from birth and formed to be the only acceptable reaction by Tante Mattie. We stepped shoulder to elbow in front of my sister and would not move out of the way. "I can't let you do that Rouge. They are my children and I will not let you lay a finger upon them." My father said with tears in his eyes. "I know that she takes after her mother and does not know how to behave herself very well around others and her brother is as hot tempered as me and she combined especially towards Remy as he proved last night."

I nodded in agreement with my father as much as I hated the knowledge of agreeing with the fool it was my gut instinct trained into me by my aunts. "Even if we have only recently met as siblings I cannot allow her to get hurt especially by someone who would be my stepmother." I declared as my whole body started to glow a dull blue color as I overloaded the inhibitor or my wrist.

Remy saw the state I was in and he seemed to start to panic. "Virgil, would you please calm down." He said hesitantly as the glow around me started to strengthen and brighten from the pale dull blue to a more vibrant blue edging toward cobalt and still strengthening even more to neon and expanding outward from my body. "Everyone run away now!" My father yelled as he grabbed my sister's arm and started to sprint away from me with his wife carrying her daughter as they fled from the glow that was my power. I enveloped the plane into my blue light of death just before I could not take the pain anymore. I gave out a sigh and released my power but the explosion I expected never came.

Before everything went boom my father grabbed hold of the charge trying to contain the power but we all knew that it would be pointless for him he could not hold my powers. His wife stepped up and touched my face with a sad smile while Leonie and the other girl, I think they called her Bekka, moved away from us. I felt my powers seep out at her touch, and I was able to regain control over the raging energy that wanted to be released. The southern bride of my father did not seem affected by my excess energy even though it should be burning her. "Damn sug, your boy can pack more a punch than you." She said to her husband with a smile on her face. Once my power was once again contained within my young body all of us began to relax. "Let's get back to the institute before anything else goes wrong." She said grabbing my hand and pulling me in the direction of the exit with the deadbeat and girls following behind us. "Swamp rat you will have to drive the van while I keep your boy from blowing everything up." The woman I finally remembered went by Rogue explained as she threw keys to her husband.

Once we were all in the car with Remy driving and his young daughter beside him. Rogue climbed into the back leaving me pinned in the middle between her and Leonie. My sister started to fidget while we drove and it started to make me nervous especially when her hands started to glow a pinkish color. Rogue's grip on my hand tightened as my power tried escaping again, with my stress level increasing. It felt like the bones were about to be crushed into dust. "Leonie listen ta moi and roll down your window." I said quickly she glared at me, but she did as I advised. "Stick these hands out the window before you blow open the car." The glare continued even as her hand went out the window and released a plasma blast from her palm. The car rocked sideways and Leonie slammed into my side. Gambit simply put his foot down on the accelerator forcing weight to shift to the rear of the vehicle.

Gambit fished out a cigarette and let it with his powers before he started smoking rapidly as our speed continued to increase. The tires squealed around every turn and the giggling from the passenger seat never seemed to end. The daughter of the devil and a southern spitfire could not contain herself. I hoped that the car exploded at that moment so that I would be free but I knew I could do that it is not proper for me to flee like that. Rogue's grip tightened on my hand to painful extremes but the city was quickly fading into trees that I hoped meant we were getting close to our destination but the pink glow started up again from my sister. Rogue saw this and tossed a phone to her daughter. "Bekka call your grandfather Logan and get him to open the gate and clear a path to the danger room." She instructed as she reached across me and grabbed hold of my sister's glowing hand, which instantly faded, and she began to slump over onto my shoulder which shocked Rogue to no end. My instinct took over and I wrapped my arm around the assassin princess to steady her in the wild vehicle. I felt true fear once again although this time it was not for me but in a way, it might have been. If anything happened to the Assassin's Princess, my maternal grandfather would kill me.

I heard my half-sister in the front seat get rather short with someone on the phone. "Now is not de time Chat Noir. Go yell for Logan and tell him to get the gates open unless he wants to be replacing them and then we need an open path to the danger room." She explained quickly before pausing and waiting for a response. "Non we ain't being attacked Mon frère aîné is just having a little bit of trouble with his powers right now and mama is the only thing keeping the car from blowing up. So get ta yelling at that old clawed man." She said before hanging up the phone without waiting for a reply from the other end of the line. "I sure hope she hurries and gets it done or else we may end up having a problem. Xavier don't want to replace de gate again after dat visit from Hudson and Tommy." The Yankee who actually sounded southern said looking at her father with worry. "Dat reminds me Pere now dat I have my powers and I am eleven can I meet the local thieves?" She asked sweetly.

Gambit tensed gripping the wheel tighter than he already had been as he drifted the van around a turn through a halfway open gate causing it to fling away from the vehicle. I tightened my one arm grip on my sister's shoulder. We may be from rival guilds but that does not mean that I can abandon her now that I know our relationship. Gambit swerved to the side and slammed the brakes twisting the van to a halt with my sister's door facing the entrance to the mansion. I opened the door and yelled "Medic, I need a healer here." However, before the first word was out of my mouth Rogue had my sister and I out of the vehicle and flying into through the open front door. She had me under her arm, I held my sister in a death grip as fear, and worry filled me. There were doors to an elevator shaft open before us and she literally flew straight down into them taking us down into the basement before she leveled out and she flew us to a spherical room setting down and pushing a button on the wall making me instantly feel wrong. I could not place what the exact problem was but something did not feel right to me.

Our stepmother dropped us and walked out of the room in a hurry. I went to my sister and made sure she was all right. "Wake up vous princesse stupide." I said shaking her in fright as the room started to morph around us. I pulled her out of the way as walls formed around us and beds rose out of the ground. The grey paneling turned to pastel colors that hurt to look at. I mean who make an artificial sun with an actual smile on it. I eagerly wanted out of here but that would not be as easy because I did not know the layout of this place. A large furry blue beast came into the door with his hands raised in surrender before I could calculate my next move.

Well he was not entirely blue. Where normal people had hair on their heads and a goatee his was more grey than blue. I took that as a sign of his age. "Hello there, my name is Hank McCoy better known as Beast. I am a doctor of sorts and I have come down to check on you and the young lady there." He said peacefully before looking up at the roof. "Please change the simulation to a medical ward so that I can help the patients and bring in some of my equipment if you can." After he finished speaking the colors on the walls changed and the rom became a two-person hospital room.

Before anything else could be said, an explosion was heard and the room shook violently, but the big blue guy did not seem to care as the door then opened and in walked a teenager with a tray full of medical things. "Mrs. LeBeau is having a little trouble controlling their powers doc. She just blew up the boathouse. Ms. Frost went to see if she could help since the professor is sleeping right now." The guy, who clearly needed to remove the stick from his cul before I would ever get along with him, told the beast.

Mr. McCoy gave him a sad smile before nodding and addressing him. "Please set the equipment on the table and then you may go assist her Nathan." The young man let out a huff as if he would rather not help this Frost woman before he did as the doctor told him to. The Doctor walked up to me as I kept Leonie behind me with a frown covering his animalistic features. "Perhaps your sister would be more comfortable on a bed? That will also assist in a speedy recovery from the shock of Rogue's powers." I nodded my acceptance but when I went to stand, I could not help but stumble. The doctor caught me and set me on one of the beds before he lifted my sister up and placed her on the other bed.

"What is going on?" I asked holding my head in my hands as I attempted to steady myself while the world felt as though it was spinning and tilting out of control around me.

The doctor pushed me down onto the bed and lifted my legs up turning me so that I ended up lying on my back. "This is the danger room. The students use it for training." He started to explain which I found very irritating. "It can negate powers similar to the way the bracelet you have on does but based on your reactions I am assuming that the bracelet was ineffective." He continued to ramble as he removed the device from around my wrist and tossed it aside. I wondered if he was ever going to get around to actually answering my question. "Your powers are completely cut off in here not even the strongest mutants can use their powers here tanks to the help of Leech. I know that even Apocalypse would simply be relying on his physical abilities with this room the way it is currently set up." Man this guy must really be a doctor he talked but never came out and told you anything straight at least not until he bored you to near death first just like Alexander the guild's doctor. "Now for you much like your father, your mutation helps you with your agility and balance and with you suffering from the effects of the power negation like you did proves that you have always had that reliance on it because you have never been without it. I had always suspected as much but with only being able to observe Gambit for the last thirteen years, I had no way of proving this theory to be the case with him. However your mutation has just manifesting with its explosive potential, it is now confirmed that special awareness and the boosted agility are indeed a natural thing that is part of his powers and been with him since birth." The blue furry man continued to rant as he took blood samples from both my sister and me. Then began humming to himself as he hook up heart, and brain monitors to Leonie. "I am going to run a few test on your blood. Please rest easy here." He said that before walking out the door and leaving me alone with the Assassin Princess, that was my soeur.

I sat up Indian style on the bed and pulled out the deck of cards given to me by my sperm donor and attempted to shuffle them. Key word there is attempted because I could barely control my normally agile fingers. After collecting the cards for the fifth time, I went back to basics and started placing cards face down one on top of the other before I cut the deck and did a simple bridge. Then cut it again by flipping them into my other hand held close to prevent the cards from going everywhere a sixth time. I continued to shuffle that way for a while before I dealt myself a game of solitaire to pass the time. I felt relieved that my analytical mind did not suffer from the power negation that the blue doctor kept going on about. I did not try to keep track of how many games of solitaire I played but it helped pass the time and my coordination improved the more I shuffled and dealt the cards. I continued to follow the simple movements even though my brain was not really focusing on the action. I heard a few more explosions but none of the shaking that was heard before. After a few hours of mind numbingly simple solitaire, I heard a groan from my side but did not even move to acknowledge it. My mind was focused on figuring out how I could function with so little energy now. I felt drained and the only reason possible for it was that I did not currently have access to my powers. "Will you stop it with those cards already?" Leonie said as she sat up holding her head. My hands froze at the sound of a Cajun female's voice in pain. I dropped the cards and quickly jumped off the bed over to her, stumbling as I did so, causing her to laugh at my incoordination before her brow crinkled in confusion. "Where are we and why is it so bland in here?" She asked me.

Her question gave me time to recover from my lack of balance now that my powers were gone while in here. I would have to set up a training regimen without my powers at all so that I could function even if they were removed from me. "We are in a place dese people call de danger room it keeps any of our powers from working. As for de décor dat is because de doctor wanted it to look dis way. It is supposed to be a hospital room for us while we recover from whatever it was dat caused you to faint and to keep moi from blowing dis whole place up. Although by de sound of it our belle-mere is doing a fine job of dat without mon help." I explained to her chuckling to myself. Before I could recover from my mirth, the doors opened and in walked the doctor followed by his overly formal assistant with the stick up his cul.

I noticed that Hank was rubbing the back of his neck as the two approached us. "I have finished running my test on the blood I took from the two of you and I have good news. You are both heathy you mutants with energy manipulation powers." He said hesitantly as both of us scowled at him.

Leonie was the first to speak up after his proclamation. "And what is de bad news, homme?" She asked in the dry tone that warned every thief the assassin that said it was a hair's breath away from snapping in anger.

The doctor looked a little taken aback by her tone but quickly recovered. "Well for you Miss LeBeau." He never have to finish his sentence.

Leonie jumped off the bed and slashed at him with her knife that she kept in her sleeve. "I am not a dirty LeBeau. I am a proud Boudreaux. I am not a stupid bumbling thief. I am the one that will end all thieves because my powers are stronger than my mother's since I can kill with my blast and she can't." She continued to try to slice up the blue mutant who dodged her attacks as best he could but he still took on wounds.

Mr. stick up his cul decided to intervene as he stepped out the door giving the bestial looking mutant more room to maneuver but when he did so his left eye began glowing a pale blue color and Leonie's knife flew up into the roof. Therefore, he must have telekinetic powers. Her shook from the knife disappearing from her grasp was enough of a reprieve for the beast to grab both her arms lifting her off the ground. "Oh my stars and garters, you have one fiery temper young lady. One may even think you were the daughter of Rogue." I stood and pulled out my tonfas at that insult but my sister did one better by spitting in the beast's face.

"We do not take kindly to such insults Monsieur McCoy." I said as I somehow managed to smack his arm and sweep my sister behind me away from the beast's grasp.

"Our mere is Bella Donna Boudreaux and I am proud to bare the Boudreaux family name even if I did not inherit their eyes." The proud voice of my sister stated from behind me.

The giant furry man rubbed his elbow that judging by the crack I heard on impact is more than likely broken and I could not find it in me to care. "Very well then, as you put it I do have some bad news. Leonie with some training you should be able to control your powers without any problems, just like any other student that has come through this school, but it will take time. Virgil is it?" He asked of me after explaining my sister's situation to which I silently glared back at him. "Your powers are at such a magnitude that control is a near impossibility without aid of something to siphon off your energy. Your body simply produces it too quickly for it to be safely discharged without harm to others. It will take Forge and I time to make something that can hold back your powers enough for you to begin training." He explained to me.

My sister could not hold in her frustration and it seemed by her reaction to be torn between joy and rage. "Let me get dis straight. LeBeau here gets to stay down here and kick back while you figure out a way to fix him while I have to go and be with all those other freaks and take classes to control Mon powers?" She demanded of the doctor.

"Ah would be careful about using dat word round here shug." Rogue said as she walked into the room with Gambit following her.

"Your brother there is unstable and he could easily destroy the world if we leave him unchecked. Le prince des voleurs will not be sitting here doing nothing, dat much I can assure you. If I know Mon fils, based on what Mon pere told me, he will be demanding a change of scenery so dat he can train in his craft without his powers to aid him. Ain't dat right Virgil?" I nodded my head at my father's declaration and question. "I think we can use dis as a way to start training de others in both stealth and combat without deir powers, non?" He asked the other adults present.

Beast had a thoughtful look on his face as he replied. "It would be a good experience for them if they ever run into a situation where they find themselves without their abilities. I find the idea most intriguing. It may even help some of them with their control. We will have to bring it up with Scott." The large mutant said to the others before people came running down the hall.

"Hey teach I heard we got some new students tucked away down here." A golden teenager yelled as he a boy with red wings and a girl with blue hair approached the door. Upon seeing my sister and I, his grinning face fell. "I thought they would be our age. Too bad they are just more kids." He said dejectedly.

I hate being called a kid so acted on instinct and leapt at him passing out of the doorway and felt my powers go full blast all at once generating a blue field around me. "Rogue grab him. Noriko take Josh to the medical lab to heal his injuries now." My father shouted as he stepped out and placed his hand on the light blue floor to keep it from exploding.

Once I was back in the room my sister pulled me away from the doorway and held me to prevent me from attacking anymore foolish enough to come near the room and talk about us in a derogatory manner. While still restraining me my sister turned to look at Beast. "I dink I will stay here with Mon frère if dat is alright with you Monsieur McCoy. Dat way I can keep him from taking up the Boudreaux family profession." She explained to him. I will admit even though we were raised separately the two of us have always respected each other and privately got along like you would expect siblings to. We will fight with each other but if someone tries to mess with one of us, the other will turn around and hurt them.


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: I finally have internet back at my place. The Character list may go through periodic updates so watch out for that. I might have them as separate chapters or it may just be an evolution in the one chapter. As for Rogue's personality in the last chapter that will become clear in this one and she is not abusive. She is a true southern woman and southern women are very protective and strong willed.**

**( ) This signifies a fourth wall break to explain thoughts by the character.**

Chapter 6

The weeks went by uneventfully for my sister and me. Either our father or Beast delivered three square meals a day to us while we were sequestered away in the danger room so that I did not destroy everything. She did not have a problem operating at peak efficiency even without her powers. To say I felt jealous would be a rather large understatement. I struggled to move around at all without falling flat on my face for the first few days. Without my powers, I lost all coordination. It took me until that first Friday before I was able to walk around and not worry about tripping over my own feet. The moment I could walk around freely in the room from hell, it became a game of tag instead of cards.

After Beast saw us chasing each other around what was still set up as a medical room he asked if we wanted more of a challenge something I jumped at. He started running programs for us through cityscapes. Growing up in the big easy mainly around the quarter we felt at home chasing each other through the back alleys and side streets. By the end of the second week, I could free run along the ground of the city but I could not manage any of my aerial movements to the skill I wanted.

As our third week got underway, something odd happened. A little girl with blue fur, yellow eyes, and long black hair followed our father and half-sister into the danger room with our breakfast. "I don't like her none Ray." The little blue girl said to our half-sister. "Rina agrees with me that Ms. Frost is a nasty woman although she said another word but Daddy won't let me use it." This got a chuckle out of my father as he set four plates of steaming hot food down.

"Raven, Rina should not be saying those words either but her mom is a little different than most and she allows her to do things others would not." Gambit explained to the little girl. "Now all you enfants dig in before de food gets cold. I have to go deal with a sick and cranky southern bell. Ray do not ask dem too many questions about La Villa. Dey are here now and dey ain't going back dere until dey can control deir powers." He said to us all before focusing on Leonie and me. "You two please play nice with dese petites." With that, he turned and left the room.

I did as I had done with my food for the past two weeks and slowly began picking at the food, which reminded me of home. It tasted like someone who studied under Tante Mattie. The only person here besides me that could have studied the culinary arts under that woman happened to have donated his seed into the process of making my sister and myself, therefor my father must have made this breakfast. Once the food satisfied our hunger, we sat and looked at each other. I did not know what to make of the two before us. Ray or Bekka depending on which of her parents was addressing her was my half-sister so I could not lash out too much or Tante would appear and whoop me I know it. Even if the old black woman claimed not to be a mutant, I knew she must be. That is the only way she could know exactly whenever I did something that she would not approve of. Then there was the little blue girl that sat at her side. "So are you de beast's kid or grand kid?" I could not help but turn to look at my sister in confusion. That was not something you asked a kid out of the gate.

Both of the girls burst out laughing at the question. Once they recovered a little my half-sister turned to the little blue girl who still was wiping tears out of her eyes from the laughter. "See I told you dat my siblings would make you laugh." She said in her unique accent which threw me off the southern and northern sounds mixing sounded just wrong. She then turned to Leonie before speaking. "Mr. McCoy ain't her daddy but her daddy is blue. She is my cousin because her daddy is my mom's brother but they don't talk about their mom much. Mister Logan is their daddy and he hasn't been happy with you two hogging this place so he can't torture the older ones with the danger room. Although, I hear that they will be coming down later to do a powerless session, which is why daddy let us come down here this morning. Y'all need ta talk to others rather than just staying cooped down here together." She explained only irritating me more as she continued to talk.

Leonie chose to intercede before my anger boiled over and caused problems. "We are not being anti-social. It is for your safety that we stay down here. One of us could easily blow dis whole place to the moon and back." She explained to our odd sibling

"And den what is your excuse for not coming out of here?" Ray asked only to be met with a little chuckle from me.

I received questioning looks from all three girls. "Unless I am mistaken Leo here was referring to herself. If my powers truly went, out of hand den de world would be gone. At least dat is what de records say about Le Diable Blanc." A smile spread across the faces of my sisters.

"You actually read de old records frère? De heads will have your head once dey find out about dat demon boy." Leonie teased me as Rebekka started to bounce up and down. Through all this the little blue girl said nothing just watching the exchange but when my nickname came up she flinched and reached towards her wrist as if there was some comfort in the actions.

"What is de matter petite?" I asked the girl as I tried to recall her name. In my defense, it was to get attention away from me and I cannot stand to see kids upset. "You don't like what Mon soeur calls moi?" Her response was a shake of her head and an increase in her spade like tail swishing.

My half sibling knelt down before the fur ball proving that my plan worked. "Don't fret Rave. Dey are from New Orleans like my daddy and they and used to seeing different things. Dey are not calling you a demon. It is what he is called cause of his eyes. Dey are de demon twins of Le Diable Blanc." That struck a nerve in both my sister and me.

"What did you just call us you stupid yank of a LeBeau?" Leonie asked in the deadly calm and sweet voice that meant blood would flow out of someone's veins very soon. Anyone familiar with the women of the Boudreaux family fears the tone. That fear is learned rather expediently in order to survive around the short fused family.

The girl, who apparently wanted to prove crazy ran in the family along with the ability to ignore danger and even flirt with it at times (Yes I am guilty of this too), turned to my sister and smiled. "You heard me swamp witch. You are the demon twins born of my father's failed marriage that lasted all of one night." The claws came out in defense of the blue kid it seems good to know for future reference. "Now calm down before you project and wake up Rachel. Lord knows she has had to be sedated since last week when her powers manifested by copying everyone close to her. The last thing we need is her using your brother's powers if she gets close enough that would be the last thing we need right now." Rebekka ranted at us with rage covering her face as she tugged at her gloves.

I stepped in between my sisters to prevent the blood from flying, as I knew from experience that even logical arguments would be met with blades if a Boudreaux's mood happened to be foul enough like my sister's currently resembled. "Trystan, get out of mon way. I am going to kill dis little wannabe thief. She can learn de price of aligning herself as a LeBeau." Her voice rose out of the deadly cold and into more of an angry tone towards the end of her short rant. I took that as a good sign since it normally showed she no longer desired to straight out murder the focus of her anger.

"Non, I can't let mon soeur kill before Mon own eyes even if she is a Boudreaux and de yank deserves to be taught a lesson for insulting her. Don't forget dere is also an innocent petite femme with her. Do de Boudreaux now kill with kids present?" I asked slyly before continuing along a line of thought that would make things interesting. "I think dat it is only fair since she wants to join in the LeBeau family business dat we put her through some fun filled tests." I could not help the smirk forming on my face. "Why don't you call de doctor and get him to turn dis place back into La Villa, while I explain de rules of our little game to dese petites? I think I can go all out now even without Mon powers since I almost had dat jump yesterday."

Both of my sisters and the little blue girl seemed to perk up at the idea of a game. While Leonie went to the buzzer on the wall, I explained the little game of tag we would be playing to the resident Yankees. "Ok so. This room is going to transform into a small section of La Villa that we can use as a way to play tag. You can hide anywhere you want but it is mostly about getting away from your opponents. It is a free for all once the game starts. We will go easy and not use any weapons since dat would be a little unfair to de two of you. You can climb de buildings and go in dem if you can get through de locks but dere may be traps inside de places. Mon Pere programed de scenario to keep his skills as a thief sharp so be warned any building could be dangerous inside." I rubbed my arm that had a bandage around it from the unexpected surprise I found the first time I broke into one of the homes in the scenario to ambush Leonie as she hunted me.

After I finished Leonie was back at my side with an evil smirk on her face and that seemed to trigger something in my half-sister's scatterbrain. "Right, before we get started I wanted to formally introduce myself and Raven here." She said indicating the blue girl as Raven. "You can call her Rave it is her code name. My name is Rebekka LeBeau but you can call me Ray like, daddy does. I prefer it to Bekka, which is what mom likes to call me. Speaking of my mom, she wanted me to apologize about her short temper before. It is apparently a common thing for her to go through these weird mood swings when she is pregnant."

**Sorry had to leave you with a bit of a hanger for once.**


End file.
